National Relations
by MissElaress
Summary: Jack is clueless, Matthew is to shy, and their friends want them together before they have to put up with their complaining any longer. OzCan


Jack sat on the beach listening to the sounds of his family having fun on the beach. Jack wasn't sure if you could really call a Commonwealth of past colonies under Britain a family really, but Arthur seemed to think they could so they went along with his ideas like having quite regular get togethers that didn't include sport. No sport was a little hard for the others and Jack himself, so maybe they did have something in common after all.

This time it was Jack's turn to host the get together which had made him nervous. He really didn't want to mess it up and get an ear lashing from Arthur like last time. So he had made it simple, the beach, a barbecue and a whole lot of food and he was sure to keep the Commonwealth of Nations entertained.

"What are you doing over here alone?" A soft whisper that Jack almost didn't hear came from behind him. He dipped his head back before he grinned a little, "G'day Mattie."

Jack patted the spot beside him on the sand, and the Canadian nation took the invitation and sat down. "Arthur will be angry if we ignore the others." Matthew said softly. His gaze was on the horizon.

"Let 'im. I'll take the blame for you so don't you worry." Jack wrapped an arm around Matthew's shoulders, "It's strange seeing you without your usual multitude of layers Mattie. You're so pale! I reckon you need a whole extra week here to get a tan."

"It's not my fault. I don't live five miles from the sun like you do." Matthew huffed and curled into himself a little. Jack's laugh was loud and deep as he fell back on the sand and dragged the Canadian down as well. "It's more like two in some parts." He said through his laugh. Matthew laughed gently with him, the sound softer and more musical then Jack's.

Squirming a little away from the other due to the heat Matthew laid out flat on his back and sighed in relief, "I like this. It'd be better if it was just the two of us." He turned his head a little to smile at Jack. The Australian blinked and looked back, gazing into soft violet eyes. "I reckon it would be too. How about you stay a couple days after the others are gone?"

Matthew's eyes lit up and he nodded shyly but happily. The two fell into a comfortable silence, simply enjoying the sun and the sounds around them. After a while Matthew squirmed a little, "I feel like I'm burning. Jack, could you get some sunscreen for me please?"

"Sure thing mate." Jack stood up and got a bottle of sunscreen along with a towel for each of them so the sunscreen didn't stick sand to their bodies, stealthily avoiding Arthur who looked as if he was about to give Jack that ear lashing he feared. He was back at Matthew's side in a few minutes. "Want me to do it for ya?"

Matthew's eyes opened slowly and he smiled gently, "Yes please Jack." He closed his eyes again, relaxing into the gentle touch of Jack's hands rubbing the sunscreen in. He was nearing sleep when he yelped in surprise, being lifted and set on a towel lying on his stomach. "A little warning next time." He said, though there was no real anger in his voice.

"Sorry Mattie." Jack laughed, not sounding at all sorry for it as he settled himself on Matthew's slim but strong thighs. He set to work massaging the sunscreen into Matthew's back before the Canadian could protest any more.

"Where did you learn this skill?" Matthew asked in his normal soft voice, tilting his head a little so he could look over his shoulder to Jack. Jack's smile was soft and fond as his eyes found Matthew's. "Rubbing in sunscreen is hardly a skill." He said his voice completely serious. Matthew rolled his eyes, "I meant the massage skills and you know it."

"Oh, well I spent a week in France with your papa and he taught me a few things." Jack shrugged and continued working. Matthew looked surprised but he said nothing as he relaxed into the touches again.

The two were content, once Jack had finished putting sunscreen on Matthew the favour had been returned and now both were lying out sprawled out on their towels completely relaxed. Both had their eyes closed, hands close enough that they could play with the others fingers. With their eyes closed they missed the Englishman coming over to them until his shadowed covered them both.

"Oi mate get outta the way that sun was damn nice." Jack complained as he lazily let one eye flicker open. He huffed when he saw Arthur and closed his eyes again, "Seriously mate, Mattie and I are enjoyin' that."

"And why were the two of you so far away from everyone else? Do you know how long I've been looking for you both?" Arthur's arms were crossed angrily, refusing to move away from the two younger nations.

"We just wanted to enjoy the water and the sun." Matthew said his own eyes opened in slight annoyance. "What's so wrong with that?"

"It's late and we need to cook dinner. Jack's the host which makes it his job." Arthur rolled his eyes like it was obvious as the Australian groaned in frustration. "Seriously? What a pain." He pushed himself up and stood, grabbing his towel and shaking the sand off it. "Suppose we better go then Mattie."

Matthew sighed and followed the two back to the others. Jack made a simple dinner of steak burgers and dessert was a Pavlova topped with a heaping of fruit. As usual Jack and Ben were arguing over who had created it, quickly annoying Arthur who lectured the Oceania brothers for half an hour about being polite and treating each other with respect.

By the time Arthur had finished everyone else was back in Jack's beach house preparing for bed.

Jack sighed, wishing he'd had more time to spend with Matthew. Thinking Matthew was in his room ready for bed Jack went to his own room, ready to collapse on the bed and sleep. He was shocked though to see Matthew lying in his bed spread out on top of the sheets because it was too hot to be beneath them, even though Jack had had the air conditioning in his room turned on. His pale skin contrasted with the desert red of Jack's sheets, and the Australian had to take a few seconds to just take in the absolutely beautiful sight.

"Stop staring Jack." Matthew's voice broke him out of his daze and Jack stepped further into the room, closing the door again. "I wanted to spend more time with you. I hope you don't mind." The Canadian sounded tired as he sat up and smiled gently, "Arthur sure took a long time to lecture you two. I don't think what you did really deserved such a long lecture. It was only friendly banter, Al and I do it all the time."

"I donno, I reckon it's only cause we argue about the same things each time." Jack went over to his cupboard and searched for a pair of pants to sleep in. He found a pair and pulled them out, quickly going into his bathroom to change. When he came back out he joined Matthew on the bed.

"I thought you woulda been in bed asleep by now." Jack settled back against his pillows. Matthew shook his head, "To hot." He complained, looking up at Jack from where he had sprawled himself on the bed again, "You're room is colder than mine is."

"Ya know the rooms all have air-con right?" Bringing his hand down Jack gently carded his fingers through Matthew's hair. The beach house was one that Jack usually used when he had other nations staying, not many of them were used to his constant heat and didn't really appreciate his outback house with only the single small air-con that did little to cool the tin house.

"Didn't want to be in there. I wanted to see you." Matthew closed his eyes at the hand and sighed gently, nuzzling his head back into his hand. "Can I stay here the night?"

"Course you can." Jack settled down into a comfortable position to sleep. It wasn't uncommon for them to share a room if they could, Jack didn't remember when it had started but neither of them wanted it to stop.

"Good night Jack." Matthew smiled and then cuddled into the brunette, letting his violet eyes slip closed slowly. Jack smiled as well and then followed the Canadian into sleep.


End file.
